


Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Just something I wrote for a friend, M/M, Sabriel Fluff, Sassy!gabe, Shipper!Sam, Songs, a bit - Freeform, and she thought it was good, dean/cas - Freeform, destiel smut, sam in a bookstore, sam/gabe - Freeform, so ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's finally forced to admit his feelings...through song!<br/>(I sound like a crappy romance novel I'm sorry)<br/>Basically it's some cute destiel and sabriel fluff, but it's pretty evenly divided between the two ships. Sassy Gabe, Sam in a bookstore, and Marvin Gaye is all I'm going to say :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own spn or any of the songs herein. I also do not own the Loki quote that Gabriel uses.  
> This was written for the birthday of the lovely Amanda (impalaflavoredpie) on tumblr. I'm on there too as i-am-superwhomarvellocked if you want to look me up :). Thanks to you-are-the-jim-to-my-moriarty, timelord-on-board, and ijustfriggen for song recommendations. This is my first fic, so please be kind.

Team Free Will stumbled into another seedy motel covered in blood, mud, and bruises. Dean grabbed the room key from the front desk, which wasn't so much of a desk as it was a card table with a bell on it, and headed up to their cramped, dirty room. He flopped down onto the puke green bedspread covering one of the beds as Sam and Cas walked in.  
"Go take a shower, Sammy. You smell like witch."  
"Well, that makes sense, considering what we've been fighting for the past two hours," Sam replied, taking a last enormous bite of his salad and tossing the empty container into the trash.  
"Bitch."  
"Jerk." Sam pulled some flannel out of his duffel bag and headed into the bathroom. A minute later, the shower started up.  
Dean turned to Cas, who was perched on the edge of the other bed. "How're you holdin' up, Cas?"  
Cas turned his piercingly blue eyes to Dean, and Dean fought to keep his focus. "I am fine, Dean. Heaven is not faring particularly well, and I am worried."  
"You can go, man. I know they need you." Although I really want you to stay because every time I look at you I understand what all the chick flicks mean by butterflies in your stomach. Dean pushed the thought away.  
"No, Dean. I will go when called, and not before. You and Sam need me as well."  
Too late, Dean realized that he'd been holding one of his and Cas's practically patented longing gazes for at least a minute. Shit. He broke eye contact as Sam walked in.  
"Shower's free for whoever wants it," Sam said, running his hands through his soaking wet hair.  
Dean started to stand up as Cas lifted his head and said, "I would like to experience a shower."  
Dean froze. Finally, he managed an eloquent, "What?"  
"I would like to experience a shower," Cas said, rising and striding toward the bathroom.  
"Um, okay," Sam said. "Do you know how to work the faucet and everything?"  
"I believe so," Cas answered, closing the door firmly.  
"Shout if you need anything!" Dean yelled in the direction of the bathroom. He sank back into the bed as Sam turned the TV to some crappy nature documentary about dung beetles (apparently he couldn't contain his inner nerd for more than five minutes). Grateful for something to take his mind off of Cas in the shower, he watched it with Sam while scanning news feeds for their next case.  
After an hour, the documentary was over and Dean was about two seconds from busting down the bathroom door to make sure that Cas hadn't been smote by angels in the shower or something. Just as he was seriously considering it, the door opened and Cas stepped out dressed only in a thin white towel, steam curling around him.  
Dean shifted uncomfortably, trying to conceal the fact that he was practically rock hard just from the sight of Cas in a towel and if that was what happened when he looked at Cas he didn't even want to think about what would happen if he stepped forward and kissed those plush pink lips and-  
Sam cut off Dean's train of thought with a cheerful, "How was your shower, Cas?"  
"It was very pleasant, Sam," Cas answered, eyes fixed on Dean. "I would enjoy experiencing it again."  
Dean groaned inwardly. Cas was such a fucking cocktease and he didn't even know the half of what Dean wanted to do to him. God, the angel was irresistible. Suddenly, the radio flickered to life and he found himself voicing that statement in the form of song. "He had me fighting for air! Yeah, he told me to come, but I was already there!"  
This was followed by a few seconds of awkward silence, which Sam eventually broke with, "Dean, what the hell?"  
Dean was blushing furiously. "Dude, I don't know. Every time I look at Cas-" he did and found himself singing, "You are taking me apart like bad glue on a get well card." He clamped his mouth shut and turned away from Cas, who was still in the bathroom doorway. "That..happens."  
Sam stood up. "So what are we thinking? Witch?"  
Dean nodded, trying to pull himself back together. "That'd make sense."  
"So, Cas, you stay there, and Dean and I are going to check around for hex bags."  
"Okay," Cas rumbled back. Dean chanced a glance at him and promptly found himself singing again. "I can't help fallin' in love with you." He blushed harder and bent to look underneath a table. Nothing. He and Sam canvassed the room and met up again in the middle.  
"Anything?" Dean asked.  
Sam shook his head. "Not even behind those horrible yellow drapes." He looked like he was holding back a smile, and Dean rounded on him.  
"This is not funny, Sam!" he hissed.  
Yep, Sam was definitely smiling. "It kinda is."  
Dean huffed. "Let's just focus on finding out what caused this."  
Sam ran a hand through his hair. "If it's not witches, what could it be?"  
There was a soft snap, and a familiar voice spoke from behind Sam. "Glad you asked, Sammy."  
Sam turned to see just over five feet of sassy, golden-haired archangel. "Gabriel?" he squeaked.  
"Last time I checked," Gabriel said, crunching a lollipop. "Miss me, Samsquatch?"  
"But...you're dead," Sam said, remembering black wings on a hotel floor with a quick stab of pain.  
"Oh, Sammy," Gabriel said, that familiar sardonic smile on his lips, "you couldn't possibly believe that I'd just up and leave you? You'd be dead within a month. Oh, and this fuckery right here?" He gestured to Dean. "That was all me."  
Cas covered the length of the room in three quick strides and grabbed the front of Gabriel's shirt. "Brother," he growled, "release Dean immediately."  
Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Don't get your dom panties in a twist, Cassie. It'll wear off eventually."  
"How soon is eventually?" Cas asked.  
Gabriel tilted his head thoughtfully. "About as soon as Dean-o over there makes out with you."  
Cas paled and released Gabriel, who added, "And you might want to put some clothes on. Dean might be enjoying it, but the rest of us would prefer not to have half-naked angel that close to us."  
Sam gave Gabriel bitchface #65: "I agree with what you're doing but I have to pretend not to in order to make sure that my brother doesn't implode." "Gabriel, why are you doing this?"  
"Because I watch over you guys, okay? And I absolutely cannot deal with the eye-fucking and the stuff your brother and his angel project anymore. I just can't. So it was either this or abandon you and I wasn't gonna do that, okay, Sam? I wasn't." Gabriel turned away, but not before Sam caught sight of the tears brimming in his eyes. When he turned back, they were gone and his moment of vulnerability had passed.  
"I mean, if you really want to know about what they think about each other sometimes, I could tell you, but it'd probably scar you for life. Dean is waaay more of a sub than I thought he was and Cassie over here is-"  
Castiel cut him off. "There's no other way to break the enchantment?"  
Gabriel grinned. "Nope. Ironclad deal right there." He plopped down on one of the beds, then jumped up again. Sam remembered how much he hated Gabe's perpetual motion. "Of course, I could set the scene a little better." He snapped his fingers and the room expanded. The two beds merged into one enormous one covered with red silken sheets and strewn with pink rose petals. About twenty candles flickered around the bed, and Marvin Gaye crooned from the radio. The drapes that Sam had complained about were now a tasteful red velvet. The TV had disappeared and was replaced by a large closed cardboard box.  
Sam had no desire to know what was inside the box, but Gabriel smirked at him. "Oh, the box? Yeah, a couple...surprises in there. Although it seems that all Dean really wants is Cas's tie wrapped around-"  
"Gabriel, I am going to kill you," Dean said. "Literally kill you. With a seraph blade and everything."  
Gabriel sighed. "To quote a handsome devil, 'evidently there will be a line.' Why don't you and Cassie get it on?"  
Sam stood up. "Ooookay, that's enough. If this has to happen, I'd rather not be here and I'm sure that Gabriel would prefer to be somewhere else too, so we're just gonna go and leave you two-" he flapped his hand toward Dean, who was pressed up against one of the walls, and Cas, who had retreated to the bathroom doorway and was now dressed "-to it." He grabbed Gabriel's sleeve and tugged him out of the motel room, grabbing the keys to the Impala on his way out. Gabriel called over his shoulder, "The urge will get stronger the longer you wait!" Delighted cackling marked his progress down the hallway with Sam until the door slammed shut, leaving Cas and Dean uncomfortably on opposite sides of the room. 

 

Sam dragged Gabe out of the motel and into the passenger seat of the Impala.  
"Where are we headed, Sammy?" Gabriel asked as Sam put the car into drive and pulled out of the motel parking lot.  
"Where I always go when something's up with Dean," Sam answered as they pulled into a big used bookstore a few blocks from the motel.  
Gabriel twisted in his seat to look at Sam. "That big of a nerd, huh?"  
"Shut up," Sam answered, blushing. "They have amazing coffee here too." He walked with Gabriel into the bookstore and headed toward the coffee bar.  
"Hey, Sabrina- tall cappucino please." He smiled at the barista, then turned to Gabriel. "Do you want anything?"  
"Chai latte, please," Gabriel answered.  
Sam raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious?"  
Gabriel looked solemn. "I would never joke about chai lattes. But grab me a couple of those Tootsie Pops, too." He lowered his voice to a near-whisper. "Hot barista. You two got a thing going on?" He waggled his eyebrows.  
Sam sighed, paid, and passed Gabriel, who had stuck one of the lollipops into his mouth, his coffee. "No. I read her name tag." He started walking toward the stacks, then paused and glanced back. "Uh, what do you like to read?"  
Gabriel covered the distance between them quickly, although Sam almost had to laugh at how short his strides were. "I'm an archangel, Sammich. I'm not limited to one type of anything." He winked. "The real question is, what do you like to read?"  
Sam's smile practically lit up the entire bookstore. He strode quickly toward the science fiction section and began pulling books off tall shelves. "Asimov, Bradbury, Orwell...it's a long list. I haven't read too much recently, but I'm fitting it in."  
Gabriel smirked. "What else are you fitting in, Sammy?"  
Sam blushed but ignored the comment, grabbing a copy of Fahrenheit 451 from a nearby heap of books and waving it in Gabriel's face. "Have you read this?"  
Gabriel's brow wrinkled. "Maybe once, half a century ago. I'm more of a history buff."  
Sam dropped the book into Gabriel's arms. "Okay, that's it. I'm taking you into the wonderful world of science fiction. You're going to read that-" he pointed to Fahrenheit 451- "and these-" he put another dozen books into a shopping basket- "and you're going to watch Star Trek and Doctor Who with me. No complaining. This is one of the prices you pay for not telling us you were still alive." Sam winced at the harshness of his tone and tried to brush it away. "I mean, I understand why you did it and-"  
Gabriel stepped closer to Sam, suddenly serious. "I didn't want to. It killed me every day, Sam, watching you and Dean and Castiel. But revealing myself to you would have meant putting you in even more danger instead of protecting you, and I would never do that. I happen to love you, Samsquatch." His stomach twisted with nerves briefly.  
Gabriel looked up to see Sam's eyes blown wide with lust. He pushed Gabriel back into the shelves, bending down and kissing his lips raw. Gabe relaxed into the kiss, reciprocating with even greater intensity. He'd been with dozens of humans, monsters, you name it. But Sam made him feel different. Sam made him feel human.  
Gabriel pushed back and slammed Sam against a shelf, harder than he'd meant to. A few books fell from the shelf, and he grimaced against Sam's mouth. Sam, however, moaned and kissed him harder. Gabriel decided that the destruction of a couple of books for the greater good was worth it.  
"Ugh. You taste like artificial cherries," Sam said, pulling back with a grin.  
"Better get used to it, Sammy," Gabe said, wrapping his legs tighter around Sam's waist and leaning in again. "There's a lot more where that came from."  
"Thanks for watching over us. And for the drapes," Sam murmured against Gabriel's lips.  
"Just indulge your protector kink and kiss me, Sam," Gabe answered, twining his fingers into Sam's hair and pulling him down. 

 

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence at the motel, Dean collapsed onto the "Just Fuck Already Bed," as the card on it read. "Cas, would you turn off the damn radio?" he snapped.  
Cas moved to the radio and fiddled with the dial for a few seconds before declaring, "Dean, I believe that it is tuned permanently to this station." Marvin Gaye's croon segued into "Can't Get Enough of Your Love." Dean glanced at Cas and sang, "Darlin', I...can't get enough of your love, babe!" then groaned and dropped his head into his hands.  
Cas crossed the room and sat down beside Dean tentatively, making the bedsprings creak. "Dean, you do not have to do this. I will make sure that Gabriel lifts the enchantment some other way."  
"No, Cas, it's not that, man," came the muffled reply from behind Dean's hands. "It's just...screw Gabriel, you know?"  
Dean couldn't see Cas's face, but he would bet the Impala that he looked confused. "Um, yes, Dean. As you say, screw Gabriel."  
"I mean, nobody wants this kind of thing."  
Cas's voice, when he finally spoke, was forced. "Would kissing me really be so bad, Dean?"  
Dean could hear the pain in Cas's voice. Fuck it. I'm gonna tell him, and then he can reject me and we can be done with this crap.  
"No, Cas. It wouldn't be," Dean muttered from behind his hands. "Actually, kissing you would be awesome. It would be all I ever wanted." He tried to stop, but words kept spilling from his mouth. "And I know I said no chick flick moments, but you are the sun to my earth, Cas. I'm orbiting you helplessly, and there doesn't seem to be any way to stop. You fucking glow, Cas, and that's the problem. I'm scarred, broken, screwed-up. I've hurt people, wrecked their lives, killed their friends and families. I've gone to hell, Cas, and I tortured souls. I've ripped apart the world, and I break everything I touch."  
Silence reigned for a moment, then Cas gripped Dean's jaw and raised his head. "Then break me, because I've only ever wanted to touch you." He leaned forward, and Dean saw nervousness in his blue eyes before he closed them, pressing his lips chastely to Dean's.  
Dean saw stars. The light kiss, barely anything compared to some of the make out sessions Dean had experienced, tore him apart and knitted him back together. Something expanded inside his chest that warmed him like a cup of coffee in the Impala in February.  
Cas drew back. "Listen to me, Dean Winchester," he growled. "You are my Righteous Man. You have been since the moment I pulled you out of hell, and you will be until the day you die. You see yourself as broken and scarred, but I can see your soul, and it is beautiful. If I am your sun, then we are binary stars, for we orbit each other and shine equally bright."  
He pushed Dean back on the bed gently and straddled him. "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse started playing on Gabriel's radio as Cas removed his navy tie, knotting it around Dean's hands. I want to exorcise the demons from your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires of your heart. "And for once, you are going to let someone else take care of you."

 

Sam and Gabriel finally stopped making out when an elderly lady who worked the counter at the used bookstore walked into their aisle to pick up a book and said, "Awww. You two are just darling!" Gabriel had been about to reply indignantly when Sam took his hand and tugged him away, grabbing the basket of books as they left. Gabriel picked up Fahrenheit 451 from where it had fallen onto the ground and followed Sam. When they'd gotten back to the coffee bar, Gabriel asked, "So what next?"  
"Anything," Sam smirked, relishing the flush of Gabriel's face and his reddened lips. "Well, first we're going to buy these." He hefted the basket of books. "Then... we could head back to the motel."  
Gabriel focused for a second, then stuck out his bottom lip. "As much as I'd like to, Samsquatch, our brothers are currently having sex, and neither of them seem like the exhibitionist type."  
Sam smiled. "Good. They deserve it. Hopefully they'll finally stop eye-fucking. You still up for that Doctor Who marathon?"  
"Hells yeah!" Gabe said with a massive grin. He snapped his fingers and he and Sam were on a comfortable couch in front of a 60-inch flat screen TV with every season of Doctor Who on DVD scattered around the room.  
Sam's eyes went wide with horror. "We didn't pay for the books!"  
"Calm down, Samsquatch, I left money on the counter."  
Sam sighed. "Okay, then." He looked around. "Impressive," he said, lounging back on the couch.  
Gabriel smirked. "That's not the only impressive thing about me, Sammy. Now, where do we start?"


End file.
